Kaiden Zoromichi
Kaiden_Zoromichi is a character who was first seen on the Astral Observatory Forums. He enjoys anime and roleplaying. He claims to have some experience with time travel. Description Kaiden_Zoromichi has been described as "edgy" by some. He often speaks in an exaggerated way, as if he were constantly roleplaying as one of his original characters. Though he comes off as somewhat cold at times, he seems to be good friends with Yuukichan and opens up when speaking to her. Biography Not much is known about Kaiden's life outside of the Astral Observatory. In 2018, he joined the group and became good friends with Yuukichan. The two posted hundreds of messages discussing anime and roleplay. Kaiden rejoined the forums in November of 2018, where he met the players. He was noticeably more suspicious of the players than the other users were, suspecting that they could be responsible for the Astral Observatory going offline. He also claims to have some experience with time travel, though this could just be a reference to one of his many roleplays. Conversation Forum Posts Kaiden has written a number of forum posts on the Astral Observatory Forums. These posts are documented by thread below. I have returned. * Kaiden_Zoromichi: "I'm making my standard introductory post; welcome me if you will." * nocta: "Welcome back Kaiden" * moonman31: "Fuck" * Kaiden_Zoromichi: "Moon, heh. Same 'humor' as usual I see. I see you are already 18 posts ahead? No matter. Why is the RP forum gone?" * moonman31: "Because only you and Yuuki used it?" * ARGdov: "Hi there, Kaiden. I'd say welcome back but as I'm sure you realized I'm new myself. Took you awhile to return though. Hoping thats a sigh that others will be too. if theres one thing I hate it's a dead forum" * CelestialLight: "You guys had a RP Forum, cool.. This Whole forum site is really intresting and Cool." * Kaiden_Zoromichi: "A lot of new people I see. Interesting." * (...) * moonman31: "Everyone being nice is about to get real disappointed" * yuukichan: "YAY KAIDEN" * yuukichan: "Moonie stop :c" * Kaiden_Zoromichi: "Yuuki~" * (...) A N I M E * yuukichan: "WE GOT TO A 1000 PAGES LAST TIME LET'S DO IT AGAIN! TALK ANIME HERE!! o(〃＾▽＾〃)o" * (...) * Z3RO: "I do enjoy anime, as well as anime art I can find online. https://astralobservatory.net/forum/download/file.php?id=12" * Kaiden_Zoromichi: "I watch plenty of anime." Art * CelestialLight: "I just felt, like this Forum needed some Art.. also, Because i wanted to see what others would make." * Wolfcat: "I've made some art in my time. https://astralobservatory.net/forum/download/file.php?id=8" * Jos: "https://i.imgur.com/ADAbbc7.png" * Jos: "((Image of space ships)) just cool art ships, not mine" * Kaiden_Zoromichi: "Tch. Reminds me of someone on these very boards... *shudders in disgust*" * Jos: "Yuuki this is for you cause i know you like serval-chan idk i just wanted to do it https://astralobservatory.net/forum/download/file.php?id=13" * Mercury: "If you are going to post here, post good stuff, not these things. Fucking id..." * Kaiden_Zoromichi: "Do you take commissions? Hm." * yuukichan: "((Surprised Emote)) I love ittttt" * (...) Hehe how funny... * Jos: "https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ySZEs5JPe1A this is funny, isn't it.-.. heheh" * Wolfcat: "Oh no..." * moonman31: "You are on some weird shit friend" * Kaiden_Zoromichi: "For as long as I've known you, I'd say *you're* one to talk..." My Little Pony * Wolfcat: "Where my BRONIES at?" * Deadhead: "What's a brony?" * Wolfcat: "Only the coolest people on the planet get to call themselves bronies." * Deadhead: "Okay then." * Kaiden_Zoromichi: "/) *brohoofs*" * Wolfcat: "Hell yeah. (\ *brohoofs*" G O O D MUSIC * I'mTheOne: "So hey guys, SHARE YOUR MUSIC! Who's your favorite musician?" * (...) * Kaiden_Zoromichi: "https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X9geXVAOFDg - \m/" * (...) * Kaiden_ Zoromichi: "Yuuki listens to this a lot... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WBff4F5egLc" * moonman31: "<3" Ok, this is important. * Jos: "Today, officially, I've lost contact with every physical person I've ever meet that I had a social interaction with, all my family, gone, friends, gone, know people, they don't even remember me, no one of them. At some point one of them threated me, with calling the police because they didn't know the name of my mother, brother, etc. This... This is getting ridiculus. I'm so alone... At least i have you guys... Idk if ghost aliens or whatever, i just want to... Know the truth behind all of this. i'm walking down the street right now, and using the last drops of internet my mobile company provides. I will go, idk, i will try to survive I guess..." * (...) * Kaiden_Zoromichi: "Hmph. Assuming you're telling the truth (though I doubt it), then I know what you are going through in a way." * Jos: "I know mane, i can't still find any reason why everything of thus is happening, I just know the gov has something to do, they first take people apart from society, and then those disappear, that wont be my case, im fine." * moonman31: "Kaiden has an entire lore and continuity built around his origin story it's fucking incredible" * Jos: "Whats the story?" * Kaiden_Zoromichi: "Tch. He's just trying to make fun of me." * ARGdov: "care to elaborate? any info could be useful. this is worrying." * Kaiden_Zoromichi: "Hmmm. I have talked about all of this before but I suppose it couldn't hurt to elaborate again." * ARGdov: "if you had I've missed it. I'll skim through your posts to find it I suppose." * Kaiden_Zoromichi: "I believe the site shutting down before removed the old posts. Tch, you are very impatient. There is a lot of... new people. Sigh." * CelestialLight: "It Seems like your annoyed by people." * Z3R0: "pfft. lol." * nocta: "There's no need for any side eyeing, let's keep the discussion civil." * (...) Video Games * Darkzero: "I want to create this to talk about video games. By the way, has anyone played this game? ... for some reason I think I've seen something similar recently. https://astralobservatory.net/forum/download/file.php?id=10" * Wolfcat: "Huh, you know the logo kinda looks like the "Parallelos Symbol" used by the Lunar Children. I wonder if they were fans, lol. https://astralobservatory.net/forum/download/file.php?id=11 Also, don't we already have a video game topic? A "favorite video game" thread, at least." * Darkzero: "sorry. I did not see that the other topic about video games was already there. You can delete this. and I do not know where I've seen that other symbol. but I think I've seen it before." * Kaiden_Zoromichi: "I am currently replaying the A Link to the Past and Ocarina of Time. I'm thinking of doing a Youtube speedrun of both (non tool assisted)." Kingdom Hearts * Wolfcat: "So... Anyone here like Kingdom Hearts?" * Z3R0: "Never played it." * Jos: "Never played it. Well, I played to the 365 days one on a DS emu, but that was like 10 or 11 years ago. I may get to it." * Kaiden_Zoromichi: "I have played the entire series, it's my favorite and while your mileage may vary, it's important to me. I believe yuuki has as well." Page suspended * Jos: "They don't want us to find the truth. There is nothing wrong with AO.net, so why would they suspend the page? Because the gov want to hide stuff or anything threatening their veil." * Z3R0: ((Sunglasses emote)) * Jos: ((Sunglasses emote)) * Kaiden_Zoromichi: "Heh, as far as I can tell you're partially to blame." * Z3R0: "who?" * CelestialLight: "Kaiden_Zoromichi is talking about these internet detective people." * (...) Magic * CelestialLight: "I am a magic user, i have practiced it for months and started collecting books on it, now i have like a stack of books, on the subject. Just wondering if people are into the same reading as me." * (...) * Kaiden_Zoromichi: "Would you consider time travel magic?" * Z3R0: "I'd say yes and no." * Kaiden_Zoromichi: "Do you mean because it could also be science?" * Jos: "Both." * (...) Timelines and time travel * Mercury: "I belive everytime someone or something does a choice, no matter the % ratio, it creates a new timeline with the opposite result of it. Imagine there are 2 people, 1 trying to marry the other. * (...) * Josuke Higashikata: "like ok cuck big damn yeet we get it fam u woke" * Kaiden_Zoromichi: "Heh. You all speculate on time travel, but what would you know?" * Jos: "i know nothing actually but like to speculate What do you know?" * Kaiden_Zoromichi: "Hmph. I have experience." * Jos: "May we hear it? it's ok if not >o<." * Kaiden_Zoromichi: "It will all be explained in my two... or maybe three part Youtube series." * (...) Well *Jos: "It's interesting the new paths that one can I̬̲͙̯̭t̞̺̞̰͉̯'̞̲͍̗̫̻̘s̨͍͚ ̲͙̤į̩̪̯͇n̢͓̺͖te̺̫̰̟̮̣ͅŗ̰e̗̯s̛͙͕̤̼t̢i͜n̟͇̼g̸ ̬t͎̟̤̟̯̠͞h̤̖e̮͙̗̝͙͔͡ ͕ne̼͉͖͠ẁ̥̭ ͏̩̗͈̝p̬̬̞a̰̹̭̫t͏̝͍͇h̪̙̳̬͇̕s̥ ̜͔͚̲̦̪͚t̠̫̫͉̕ͅh̭̰ạ̴̱͓t̡̙͇̦ ̹̲̻̭̫o̥͈̟̥n͇̳̤͎̗̼e̠̣̯̜ ̘͘c͉͖̞̮̦̬͝a̸͕n ̣͘fin̴̖̞d̠̦̲̞ ̯̥͕̕o̬̻͖̦̤̳n̘̭c͔̙͈͙͚̥̭e ̛̞̥̠̲̠ͅy͔̯͔̤͔̺̥ou͏̳̺̦ͅ ̠r̙̭̖̣̟͢ͅe͙̣͕a͖̺̥̜c̡̹͈h̤̤̬̩̠ͅ ̝a̖͔̝̭͕̯ ̱̖͉͖̞͙͠c͓͎͠e͇͔͙rt̷a̙̫i̤͈͍̝̬̬̱͡ṇ̣͖̪̗̯ ̬͕̗͇͕͈͎l͉̣͙͡e̡̹v̮e̢̮l̴̯͍̭̖͎̮̫" *'Kaiden_Zoromichi: "Tch. Trying too hard to be edgy..."' Vague memories *'Kaiden_Zoromichi: "Does anyone know how to better access memories that you can’t quite seem to fully…grasp? I have a lot of dreams that I believe to be memories. Mostly of my time at an orphanage when I was young and… some other things."' *The Sun: "If you're ready and willing to believe it works, hypnotism/psychiatric help works out real well if you're trying to remember or forget something." *Wolfcat: "Keeping a dream journal of sorts might help - at the very least it would ensure you don't forget these supposed memories a second time. I draw webcomics from time to time and occasionally I'll have a dream about comics I've never drawn before. It's kinda weird but it lends itself to some good inspiration." Internet Detectives *nocta: "post has been pruned-'' nocta" *'Kaiden_Zoromichi: "Coward."' '''Welcoming a new brother into our fold.' *nocta: "ARGDov has officially been welcome into our ranks, though he does not yet know our true purpose. These coming weeks it will be upon all of you-- and if any of our other former members rejoin, them as well-- to teach him about us and our mission." *(...) *'Kaiden_Zoromichi: "Odd to add more to the 'ranks' considering everything that's happened."' Favorite Videogames *Deadhead: "What are your favorite Videogames?" *(...) *'Kaiden_Zoromichi: "Kingdom Hearts III, Assassin's Creed Odyssey for right now... Well, that's what I'm playing, anyway."' Man is this place dead or what? *NotAHoax_M12: "Where did everyone go?" *CelestialLight: "Long Time, No See! Hoax. It's the same here with me, i too wonder where everyone went." *NotAHoax_M12: "I had taken off for some business for a bit and I see the forums EMPTY. Hmmm." *(...) *'Kaiden_Zoromichi: "I would say there's a reason most of us have been quiet but I wouldn't worry about it too much..."' *Wolfcat: "Hey Kaiden how's be been goin" *'Kaiden_Zoromichi: "Hmmm... Well outside of this place/these people, not terrible. Been working on an abridged lore video for my character... I need some art for it though."' *Wolfcat: "yo I can do some art, what do you need honestly" *'Kaiden_Zoromichi: "PM sent."' Adventures of Kaiden Zoromichi: Abridged *'Kaiden_Zoromichi: "I made a video for some of my RP escapades. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xI_fltggv6E If you guys like this, maybe I will make more..."' *CelestialLight: "i Love it, reminds me of a certain someones, style of RP Videos." *nocta: "...cute, Kaiden. We should talk." *moonman31: "Glad I could help you out buddy" Dragons *CelestialLight: "Question, if you had a Dragon what would you do with it? and i believe, Dragons have their own realm apart from ours. Not much is known about them though." *(...) *'Kaiden_Zoromichi: "I once heard a rumor that Tiamat may be real. That was a long time ago..."' Category:Characters Category:Greth Arc